


you and the moon and neptune got it right

by anna_kat



Series: Time Stamp Meme [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ada Turner, F/F, F/M, Grace Ward - Freeform, Simon Ward, time stamp meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has invited Ada to the family picnic. Obviously, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all, why would she be nervous, no reason to be nervous-</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and the moon and neptune got it right

**Author's Note:**

> lindewen requested 'i'd be yours (if you'd be mine)' + 4 hours later.

Grace’s promise to stick as close to Ada as possible falls apart way too quickly thanks to the divide and conquer method. (Honestly, what was she thinking with the family that she has, _come on Grace, get your shit together-_ )

She’s watching Uncle Fitz ask Ada question after question - while her father pretends he’s not listening intently - when Simon comes to a stop beside her. “So. Are you in love?”

Grace splutters loudly and aggressively enough that Aunt Bobbi hollers for Emery to perform the Heimlich. Thankfully, her cousin just rolls her eyes and continues unpacking the pasta salad. “Simon!”

“What? I was just asking.”

“We’ve been dating for like two months!”

“Two and a half, if your dopey behavior back then was any indication.”

“You can’t just- two and a half? You knew I was seeing someone two and a half months ago and didn’t say anything?” Grace levels her brother with a suspicious gaze, like she’s expecting him to try and pull something over on her.

Simon shrugs. “I’m a good observer. And like I said… _dopey_.” He holds the ‘o’ out for longer than is strictly necessary. She flicks his ear. “Anyway, I was just checking. You seem to like her.”

Grace tears her eyes away from Ada and Aunt Skye (who has her phone out, a sure sign of nothing good for Grace) to examine Simon again. “Do you? Like her, I mean?”

“I haven’t really gotten to talk to her yet.” Simon says with that look on his face that Dad sometimes has, the one that says he feels like he’s saying too much despite not saying much at all. “My gut says she’s good for you.”

Simon relies on his gut a lot. It makes Grace smile. “Yeah? And you’re listening to it? Even after the Hawaii incident?”

“Hey. Technically, it was not wrong.” He shrugs again, back to that Look Dad Gets. “Besides, the last time I _didn’t_ listen to my gut, Rachel stuck around.”

“You loved Rachel.” Grace says quietly. 

“Yeah, so did you, and look what happened.” He blurts quickly, just shy of snapping. Grace has never heard her brother say something quiet so fiercely. 

“Simon.” She murmurs, turning to him fully. He doesn’t move away, like she sort of expected him to. If she had to pick, Grace would usually say that Simon has many more of Mom’s tendencies than Dad’s, but every now and again, that changes. “You know that was not your fault, right? Even if you had decided you didn’t like Rachel, it wouldn’t have changed much. I’m stubborn like that.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” He kisses the crown of her head, then starts to walk away. “I’m going to bother Eli before he bothers you.”

Grace has barely turned to look for Ada again (trapped between Uncle Phil and Emery) when someone is speaking directly behind her. “What does she do?”

“Jesus!” She should not be this startled. She cannot be an agent and be this startled. The daughter of Grant Ward cannot be booted from Ops, she’ll never hear the end of it. “Maybe you could make some sound next time?”

Aunt Bobbi smirks at her. “Are you asking me to go easy on you, sport?”

Grace narrows her eyes. “Are you asking me what she does because you want to know or because you’ve already looked her up and want to know if she lied to me?”

Either option seems plausible. “I wouldn’t research your girlfriend.”

Grace takes a step closer and tilts her head to keep eye contact - she’s taller than average, but Aunt Bobbi is still taller - so she can attempt to read the older woman’s face. As usual, she comes up with exactly nothing. “Mm. She runs a flower shop.”

Now Aunt Bobbi seems to be examining Grace. After a careful tilt of her head, she smiles and continues toward where Dad is manning the grill. “Carry on.”

“Hey!” This time, Grace did hear someone coming, never mind that Ada is not an agent for a secret organization or anything. A heavy-footed florist with a wrist full of bangles, yes. “So. I’ve officially learned the steps and precautions for handling various tools whilst working on a car from your sister. Also your uncle wanted to know my grade-point average and your aunt offered to help me look into my birth family if I ever desire to do so.”

“Oh god.”

Ada curves her hands around Grace’s hips and leans up a little to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. “Relax. I love them.”

Grace does let a little bit of tension release from her shoulders, pressing in for another quick kiss. “Sure, but you have yet to go one-on-one with my-”

“Hello, darling.”

Grace winces a bit, even though Ada turns immediately with a wide smile. “Hey, mom.”

Her mother has an eyebrow crooked, but a grin in place. She’s also incredibly hard to read, even though she’s heard plenty of stories that should’ve suggested otherwise. “I was wondering if I could speak with Ada for a bit. You don’t mind, do you?”

Ada’s already looping her arm through the one Jemma’s offering to her, and they’re turning away toward the trail that loops around the park. Grace chews at her bottom lip. “Be nice!”

“Gracie!” Ada giggles.

Jemma’s grin turns even more crooked when she looks back at her daughter. “It’s like you don’t trust me, love.”

Grace just whines in response, watching them go. “If you don’t come back in fifteen minutes, I’m sending Dad after you!”

Jemma’s laughter echoes down the path.


End file.
